One Last Dance
by rauratic
Summary: What happens when Ross tries to make it up to Laura for one stupid mistake before she goes to college in New York? Will he ever get one last dance before they go their separate ways? #raura


_**A/N**__: So I started writing this September 16. I was inspired when I heard __**One Last Dance**__ and had a few twitter convos hahah. After revising many __many__ times, I finally came up with_ _Chapter 1. I never written a fanfic before but I wanted to give it a try. Criticize me please because I want to see what I can do to become a better writer. I'll post the next chapter when I get 10 reviews and at least 5 follows... Happy reading I guess (:_

_**BY THE WAY, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TWITTER USER ADORKABLERAURA_ BC SHE DA BEST AND INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS OK IM DONE NOW BYE AND REVIEW**_

* * *

'Hey, I just met you. And this is CRAAAZY. BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CA-'

'CALL ME MAYBE.'

'Ugh. Ross, stop being a dick.'

'Hey sis, it's my job," said Ross while winking at his sister.

'Whatever. Just put this box away.' Rydel shoved the box in her little brother's arms and walked back to the kitchen. Ross chuckled and did what he was supposed to.

Everyone in the Lynch household was busy preparing for a special surprise party Saturday night. His parents were busy talking to caterers and his siblings were moping around the house 'cleaning.' Ellington was just there for the food taste testing.

All of this made him come to this realization: his best friend was going to graduate high school.

She literally had the perfect high school career. Valedictorian. Straight A's. Loved by lots. She was his goody-two-shoes. She was Laura Marie Marano. Just the thought of her made him smile.

The two met two years ago on December 2 when they were casted the lead roles of the (now) hit show 'Austin and Ally.' Ross still remembers that exact day, when his whole life changed.

Ross was too busy reminiscing that he didn't notice the vacuum wire in front of him and tripped, bringing down the box of heavy books with him. 'Crap,' he mumbled as he struggled with all the books.

Halfway done, he noticed an album with red embroidery. He picked it up and sat on the floor. When he opened it, his breath hitched and he made sure no one was watching him.

The front cover was a picture of him and Laura on an airplane on the way to Australia. Knowing his sister, she wrote at the bottom '#raurastralia' with girly handwriting. Page after page, each picture brought back so many memories that it was too much to handle.

A tear shed down his face. The tears started pouring in. He was basically crying a river.

Ross took a deep breath and turned the page. He totally lost it when he saw the picture of them hugging at the airport, their last goodbye since Ross was heading down to Puerto Rico to film Teen Beach Movie at the time.

He threw the album, knocking his mom's favorite vase. Ross didn't give a shit, he was too emotional from the heartbreaking flashback he was having.

* * *

_'I guess this is goodbye?' Maia asked sheepishly. _

_The two finally arrived in LA after filming their movie. Ross was going back to film season 3 of Austin and Ally while Maia was starting on season 2 of the Fosters. _

_'Not for long though,' Ross winked in reply, being the flirty cocky self he was. _

_The two stopped walking and hugged, paparazzi taking in every second. _

_Ross saw them and wanted to tease them so he kissed Maia. A quick peck on the cheek. Maia was blushing. Like a tomato. Ross thought it wasn't a big deal. But someone else was flabbergasted_.

_'Ross...?'_

_Ross was horrified and turned a ghostly shade of white. He turned around to find yellow roses on the ground. 'Laura wait! I can expla-' Just as he was about to, she slapped him across the cheek. Hard. 'You don't have to.' And she walked away. Each step, she became blurrier and blurrier, the tears falling down his face._

* * *

It's been 10 months and she still hasn't forgiven him. Filming was so awkward and Laura acted like they were still friends. But everyone knew their situation. Each passing day killed him and each day, he knew that one day he will make it up to her. And that day was coming soon.

Rydel knew the two love birds' situation. And she couldn't help but meddle. She persuaded her parents to talk to Laura's parents about it. They were hesitant but finally agreed. They all knew it wasn't just for Laura's sake, but for Ross's too. He spent hours preparing and put in the most effort out of everyone. He wanted to make it perfect. Just like her.

'Dude, stop being a baby and grow some balls' Rocky said, offering a hand to help his little brother up. Ross took his brother's hand and wiped his tears aggressively.

'Yeah, I know but it's..it's hard,' said Ross. 'Hey, don't worry about it. Everything is gonna go as planned,' Riker replies while patting Ross on the back.

'Oh yeah, how's that song going?'

Ross stopped dead in his tracks and mentally face palmed himself. He was so caught up with party planning that he didn't even think about the song.

He was going to try to apologize to Laura and maybe even serenade her and ask her out if things go great.

'Shit, I forgot about it. I'm honestly brain dead. I can't think of anything and ugggggh.'

'Well maybe I can help.'

Everyone turned their heads around and Ross almost squealed in nervousness from the person standing in the doorway.

Vanessa Marano who happened to be the most pissed off at Ross for breaking her little sister's fragile heart.


End file.
